1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal displaying technology field, and more particularly to a backlight module and a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the continuous development of a liquid crystal display, the demand for the function of every component of the liquid crystal display becomes more and more high.
Please refer to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a top plane schematic view of a backlight module of the prior art.
The backlight module includes an optical film 11 and light sources 12. The light sources 12 may be evenly arranged near one side edge or multiple side edges of the optical film 11 according to the actual optical needing. FIG. 1 only shows that the light sources 12 are arranged near one side edge of the optical film 11.
Obviously, the above arrangement of the light sources 12 needs to employ more light sources 12, so this arrangement not only increases cost, but also can increases the length or width of the backlight module and limit the developing trend of the narrow frame backlight module because the multiple light sources 12 are in parallel arranged near one side edge of the optical film 11 and occupy a large space.
Moreover, for the light sources 12 of the prior art, generally, only one or two LEDs (Light-emitting Diode) can satisfy the requirement of luminous flux of the backlight module.
Hence, it is one research direction in the liquid crystal displaying technology field that how to reasonable arranging the light sources for not only reducing the number of the light sources, reducing cost and saving space, but also ensuring to accord with the requirement of the luminous flux of the backlight module.